


Trip to Italy

by Nyx_Poe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Jealous Lance (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, adam understand everything, keith has an ex, lance is in love, lance is scared to tell keith, they are in italy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyx_Poe/pseuds/Nyx_Poe
Summary: Voltron team goes to Italy and are staying at Pidge's house. Keith sees an "old friend" and finds out Adam is alive. Lance meets that old friend and he is not really happy with his relationship with Keith.





	Trip to Italy

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say, I need my space dad happy and oblivious. And I need my embarrassed Lance and unamused Keith  
> Sorry if there are some mistakes, English is not my native language.  
> Hope you enjoy

After they saved Earth, Voltron team was still in Garrison. Pidge arranged with her parents that whole team will go to Italy. Lance was overjoyed. As it turns out he wanted to visit Italy since he was a kid. He loved "The Godfather." At first, Shiro and Keith didn't wanna go but Pidge and her father didn't like no as an answer.  
"Week in Italy. That's amazing. I think I'm gonna cry." Lance said excitedly. He hugged Pidge and her glasses fell down.  
"Lance! Let me go!" she screamed.  
***  
"THIS IS AWESOME! We can even visit Pompei." Lance said when they came to Pidges house. She and her family lived in Napoli. Keith didn't talk much and he did look kind of uneasy. No one understood why. Hunk was in the kitchen preparing a meal with Coran, who wanted to learn everything about Earths cuisine. They went to the beach afterward.  
"My weak heart won't take this," Lance said trying to look dramatic. He was right. As soon as Allura was in her bikini, Lance was in ave. Hunk splashed him.  
"Stop staring. Btw, Keith, you're not going?" Hunk asked the raven boy.  
"Beach is not really my thing." Hunk nodded and took Lance with him. At that time, Shiro got a phone call. Since he was already in the water, Keith answered the phone.  
"Lieutenant Shirogane?"  
"No, Kogane here."  
"Is lieutenant busy?" He searched for Shiro. He was swimming with Pidge and Matt, who just came.  
"Kind of. Why? Is everything alright?"  
"We got an emergency call yesterday. It was from Italy."  
"So, you wanted us to check it out?"  
"Yes, that too."  
"That too?"  
"That location is where one of our ace pilots crushed during the first wave."  
"You think the pilot is still alive? The first wave was a long time ago."  
"Yes, we do believe officer Williams is still alive." Keith went pale.  
"Where is it?" Keith got coordinates. He didn't want to tell Shiro. Not yet. Not until he was sure.  
"Guys, I need to take care of something. Matt, I'm gonna borrow your car."  
Keith was on the way. After half an hour he was at the place. It looked awfully familiar. He knocks on the door. Woman with wavy, dark hair opened. He knew these hazel eyes. The woman said something in Italian, but Keith didn't understand.  
"Sorry, I don't understand." he showed her on his ears.  
"My son," she said with a big smile. Keith knew that.  
"Yes, are you from Garrison?" a boy asked before he even saw Keith on the door.  
"Kind of," Keith said. He was face to face with the boy.  
"Officer Wiliams is upstairs." the woman says something to the boy.  
"Everything alright?" Keith asks.  
"Oh, yes. She just asked if you're from Garrison. Come in."  
"Thanks." both of them went upstairs.  
"Too bad, your face got messed up."  
"Oh, this? I thought you liked scars." Keith laughed.  
"Keith, we promised to not to talk about that."  
"Elio, is anyone from Garrison came?" a man asked from the room. Keith opened the door.  
"Good to see you, Adam," Keith said.  
"Keith, I ca- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Keith almost started to cry. Adam was always protective over him.  
"Shiro is also here. Actually, he's on the beach. And don't kill him, please. I can't deal with something like that again."  
"Can I go?" The boy named Elio asked. Keith just silently nodded.

Keith was driving, Elio took shotgun and Adam was on the back.  
"I thought I would never see Keith again. I was speechless." Elio smiled.  
"I was in a coma. I woke up last week but couldn't remember anything. Then I saw Elio and remembered. I was discharged yesterday and Elio took me in. I didn't think someone will show up this soon. Especially not you. Or Takashi. I thought I would never see him again." Adam said sadly.  
"Yeah, well, Shiro will tell you everything. We're staying at Matt's place near the beach." After some time, they were at Holt residence. When Shiro saw Adam he started to cry. He hugged him and didn't want to let go. Adam was no better. He kissed Shiro's forehead over and over again. Pidge asked if Adam will stay. Shiro was the one who said that he will and that he can be in his room.  
"Just don't be too loud. We have people who need their beauty sleep." Lance state. Pidge punched him.  
"Wait. Where is Keith?" Allura asked. Shiro started to look around. Keith really wasn't there.  
"He's out with Elio," Adam announced. Shiro stared at him.  
"Elio?"  
"Yes, I stayed at his place. But I wouldn't be worried about that. You're a bigger problem."  
"We will discuss my arm later."  
"Who's Elio?" Lance is confused. At that moment, Keith and a tan boy come into the house. Elio softly smiles.  
"I'm Elio. I wanted to ask if I can crash here? It's late and I would love to talk with all of you,"  
"Sure, but I don't have any room available," Pidge answered.  
"He can stay in my room," Keith said.  
***  
The team had a great night. Shiro and Adam left them before 11 pm, but no one was mad. They understand that they probably wanna catch up on some stuff. Allura and Coran explained to Elio about how they saved the universe. Elio was in ave. They learned that Elio was in Garrison before he needed to move back to Italy with his family. He spends most of the time with Allura and Keith. Lance was super jealous. He didn't know what exactly was the reason but still, he was jealous. after 2 am, they all went to their rooms.  
Lance couldn't sleep so he decided to walk around the house. When he came near Keith's room he heard giggles. Keith was giggling. Lance couldn't help himself, he wanted to hear what were they talking about. He was surprised that Keith actually had a friend with his hot head and nasty personality. He couldn't hear what they were talking, he just heard giggles. And that annoyed him. A lot. He took a glass a cold water and went to sleep, still hearing Keith's giggles.  
Next morning, Hunk made breakfast for everyone. Elio and Keith woke up the last. Today was Pompei day. Elio and Adam joined them. Elio and Keith were together most of the time. Lance was annoyed. Again. The truth is he had a small crush on Keith since the Garrison. Then they went into space and he meets Allura and he thinks she's a goddess and she really is one, and Lance can see only her but then there is some stuff with Keith too and he can't get rid of any of them. But ever since they come Lace figured that he is attracted to the princess physically while with Keith there is something more. Something he can really put a finger on. And now he is green of jealousy. He wanted to enjoy Pompei but now, with this Elio guy who keeps talking to Keith and Keith is giggling like an idiot, he can't. He fucking can't. He's rolling his eyes, not caring about anything, and Hunk sees this. And he knows what's up.  
"You liar."  
"What? What do you mean?"  
"I asked you if you like Keith and you said no."  
"I didn't like him."  
"Past."  
"What?"  
"You said it in past. You said "didn't", not "don't". So you like him now."  
"Maaaaybe..."  
"Lance, are you jealous?" Lance didn't wanna answer that. They got back late. Lance was hoping that Elio will finally leave, but he and Keith went out. Alone. Lance went out. He was walking around the shore when he saw Adam and Shiro. He weakly smiled. Shiro felt something's wrong with Lance.  
"Lance, are you ok?"  
"Yeah, everything's peachy."  
"You don't look like that," Adam said.  
"It's nothing." He actually wanted to talk about it with someone, but since Shiro and Adam were close with Keith, Lance didn't want to talk with them. Then Adam figured.  
"Lance, is it about love?" Adam smirked while Lance jumped.  
"What? Yes. I mean, no." Lance was lost.  
"Actually, yes. It is something like that. But it's a little bit complicated." He confesses. Shiro was confused. He never thought that princess had such an effect on him.  
"Lance, Allura is.." he started but didn't know how to finish.  
"Shiro, you idiot. It's not the princess. Honestly, how did we end up together."  
"If it's not Allura, then who?"  
"I think its Elio."  
"How did you?" Lance looked at him in disbelief. Was he that easy to read?  
"Well, I do remember how I felt when I saw Takashi chatting with Matt. But they were just friends. Just like Elio and Keith now."  
"You sure about that? I heard them giggle last night."  
"I don't think Keith is the type who will date their ex again."  
"Wait, who's Keith's ex?" Lance was now confused one.  
"Lance, don't you know?" Shiro asked.  
"Know what?"  
"Lance, Keith is gay," Shiro answered. Lance was blank. Keith is gay? And Elio is his ex? He was giggling with his ex? Keith likes guys?  
"Aren't Lance and Keith together?" Adam asked.  
"No, where did you get that from?!" Lance yelled.  
"You two looked at each other like that so I just thought.." Adam was a little bit embarrassed. Then he looked back at Lance.  
"What the hell are you still doing here? Go and ask him out," he ordered. Lance looked at him than at the direction of the house. He turned around and started running. He looked at Shiro and Adam again. He saw them kissing and he smiled. Soon he was at the house. No one was there. Lance ran to Keith's room but Keith wasn't there. Then he heard front door. He went down and saw Keith. When Keith saw him he screamed.  
"What the fuck are you doing here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why aren't you with the rest of the team? They went for a night swim." Keith said. He thought Lance liked to swim.  
"Why aren't you with them? Where is Elio?" Keith's eyes looked like they cracked.  
"Don't worry, he won't steal Allura. I send him home." Keith said as he was walking on stairs. He closed the door of his room and sit on the bed. Lance loudly opened the door again. Keith jumped.  
"What now?"  
"So are you two together again?"  
"What?"  
"How do you know he doesn't like Allura? Does he like you? Do you like him?" Lance was yelling and Keith was confused. What the fuck is wrong with Lance? And how the fuck he know about him and Elio.  
"No, we are not dating. And I don't like him"  
"Really?" Lance was relived.  
"Yeah?" Keith still didn't understand what up with Lance but, right now he wanted him out of his room. He was talking about him with Elio so he couldn't look at him right now. As Keith wanted to close the door, Lance looked him in the eyes. His eyes were glowing.  
"Keith."  
"Yes?" Keith was paralyzed.  
"Can I kiss you?"  
"What?" Lance didn't wait for the answer. He leaned and kissed Keith. At first, it was it was just with lips.  
"Keith, I like you. Wanna go out with me?" Lance asked. Keith just stared at him, not believing what was going on. He nodded.  
"I don't know what's wrong with you, but yes," Lance smirked.  
"Nothing's wrong with me." As he said that he leaned for another kiss. This time, Keith was a little rougher. His tongue touched Lance's lips, asking to enter. Lance happily opened his mouth, sliding his own tongue into Keith's mouth. They explore others mouth. Lance's fingers were destroying Keith's hair. Keith panted in Lance's mouth. He could feel Lance's member.  
"Shit." was all Lance said. The sound of the front door opening startled them. Both of them were red and panting.  
"We will finish this some other time," Lance said. They closed Keith's door and sat on bad.  
"Keith, how far did you went with Elio?"  
"Just making out." Lance was relived.  
"Tho, he did suck me off once."  
"WHAT!?" Lance screamed. Shiro opened the door.  
"I see you two are on good terms. Just be quiet and use protection." Shiro smirked. Adam's hand could be seen smacking Shiro's head.  
"Absolutely no. Lance, your room, now." Lance was all red, but Keith was fine. Did they had this conversation when he dated Elio? Lance went to his room but not before Keith gave him a goodnight kiss. Of course, somehow everyone saw that and started clapping. Lance was now even redder. Keith was still not amused. Four more days until they went back home.


End file.
